When Bakura thinks too much
by Chaotic User
Summary: Some pointless, silly drabbles on the YGO gang, especially Ryou and his yami.This fic ends at 10 chapters.
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Summary: A silly, pointless drabble on Yami Bakura & Ryou.

Tap, tap, tap… the sound of raindrops hitting the windows. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. Funny, who would knew the vengeful tomb robber enjoyed peace? Stretching out in bed, he let his mind wander after shutting off his mind link. He couldn't risk letting his hikari know his thoughts.

He loved rain, especially scant, misty ones. Since he was a child, every time it rained, he would go out and play. Considering yourself living in a desert, under the scorching hot sun, rain was considered a gift from the gods. He loved the cooling droplets sprayed on him, soaking him wet. Laughter filled the damp air as he dance in the rain. His mother would stand at the door of their mud hut, with a ragged towel in hand, looking at her son with affection. Those were the days he really felt happy, free from worries.

He remembered how his mother would call him back to dry off, handing him the ragged towel as she finishes the housework. Then she would go down to the fields to help his father, before leaving, she would give him a kiss on the forehead and remind him to take care of the hut and do not wander off alone.

Suddenly a knock snapped him out his thoughts, Ryou was knocking at his door. "Come in." he replied. The door opened and came in a shy boy.

"Yami, what do you want for lunch?" the albino boy asked.

"Steak. And make it raw." he absolutely loves steak, especially raw ones with blood dripping from it. He could just get buried in raw steak and eat his way out.

"But you already had that last night, are you sure you want it again?" Ryou was a little worried about his yami's eating habits, last week Bakura wanted to have a whole roasted chicken for breakfast and was throwing a fit when Ryou insisted on having something lighter, like cereal.

"Yes, I'm very, very sure that I want steak! Hell! Do you need me to translate that for you? Bakura snapped. He didn't mean to be so nasty but Ryou was acting like a mother. Before he realized, Ryou indeed acted like his mother. Both of them wouldn't let him have any junk food before meals and would make a fuss if he ate anything that looks inedible. They would also nag if Bakura made a mess in the house or didn't took a bath and the list goes on…

Looking at Ryou, he suddenly missed his mother a lot. But he knew, one thing for sure, that both of them cared for him very much.

"Fine, I'll eat whatever you cook. But if it taste horrible, I'll eat you instead!" he grunted. Ryou just laughed and went to the kitchen, of course he knew that Bakura was joking, because he could feel the yami's faint humour through the mind link.

"By the way Yami, did you bring in the laundry like I told you to? If not, we're out of clothes."

"Oh shit!"

Looking out of the window, the rain is still pouring down.

"THIS IS JUST GREAT! NO CLOTHES! AND WHAT IN THE 18 REGIONS OF HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO WEAR TONIGHT?"

"Well, you could use paper and paste and create new clothes for yourself."

"Not funny Ryou!"

"That's what you get for leaving the laundry out in the rain."

End of drabble 1

A/N: I know it sounds a little (or maybe a lot) stupid but this is my first drabble, so please be nice. But if you guys still want to flame me…sigh…what can I do. Anyway, review please!


	2. Yami:Where's my damn TV?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Summary: Pointless fic with Ryou, Bakura and Malik. In this fic, Malik's yami had been destroyed so Yami Malik won't make any appearance in it. Malik is invited over for dinner. Slight appearance of Yugi and Yami.

Ryou's in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Whistling a tune as he chop up some vegetables. Malik was staying over for dinner because Isis is out on a tour for the museum.

CRASH! Ryou wince at the sudden noise, putting down his knife, he went outside to check on the psychotic duo. In the living room stood two guilty but still bickering Egyptians and a broken TV, a large crack was present on the screen.

"What in the world happened here?" Ryou was shocked, looking at the TV and looking at both psychos. "You two better have a good explanation for this!" Ryou demanded.

"Malik did it! We were watching some show when he said………"

"What do you mean I did it? It was your idea that the TV was…"

"Your fault! You started it!"

"You started it!"

"Baka tomb robber!"

"Why you little…"

Bakura jumped at Malik, effectively knocking him down. They wrestle around the living room. Thing were getting out of hand when both of them started to use shadow magic, wanting to save his house, Ryou decided to interfere.

"Enough! Send the TV to the repair shop before I starve both of you! No dinner until the TV's fixed!" and that, Ryou stormed off into the kitchen.

Both psychos stop fooling around and agreed that they don't want to be starved alive. Besides that, they weren't allowed into the kitchen because last time when Bakura and Malik wanted to cook, half of the kitchen ended up in ashes. The renovation fee burned a hole in Mr. Bakura's wallet. Ryou put strict orders that the kitchen was out of bounds to them.

"Hey, why don't we just switch the Pharaoh's TV with this one? That'll save the repairing cost."

"For once, tomb keeper, you came out with a acceptable plan. I'll bet the Pharaoh's in for a nasty shock."

They both cackled evilly and carry on their crazy plan.

The next day at Muto's residence…

"ACCK! Yami! What did you do to the TV last night? And what is that large crack on the screen? Grandpa's gonna kill me!" It's 8 in the morning, and you can hear Yugi screaming his head off in Kame Game shop.

"Aibou! I didn't do anything. Why is it had to be me? And you don't have to shout like that in 8 in the morning! You'll wake Grandpa up and he's gonna kill you sooner."

Both spiky haired duelists stared at the broken TV in dismay. Yugi was sulking cause he's gonna miss he morning shows and get killed by Grandpa. While Yami was figuring out who had wreck their TV. Both of them suddenly sense something amiss, looking closer, they found out that it isn't their TV. This TV looks like it's been used for a century.

"Yugi, I thought Grandpa just bought a new one last month, this one looks as old as my age." Yami cocked an eyebrow, I mean things can't get that old in 1 month, right?

"Hey, that looks familiar." Yugi stated, looking at a small craving on the side of the TV. The carving bears the initials "B.R".

"It's Ryou's TV! I remembered Ryou telling me he used to have a habit carving initials on furniture when he was a kid!" Yugi chirped out.

"It's the tomb robber! He stole our new TV! I'll kill him and rip his throat out and feed it to the dogs!" snarled Yami as he dashed out of the game shop.

"Yami! You're still in boxers! You gotta change before you give an old lady a heart attack!" But it was too late cause Yami had already run down the street and the old lady next door did really got a heart attack.

End of drabble 2

A/N: How Kura and Malik broke into Kame Game shop, we never know. (I'm just too lazy to think of a way). And do you guys know what "B.R" means? No prizes for guessing right. I know it's short, so please bear with me. I'll try to write something more interesting and hopefully longer. Please review! Arigato!


	3. Aspirin

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

A/N: Please don't hate me if it's lame. I'm kinda out of plots.

Title: Aspirin

Bakura's POV

Well, here I am, sitting on my chair, in my room, trying to cook up a plan to kill that bloody Pharaoh. Hmph, I've been outta ideas so he's been lucky for a week. When was the last time I tried to kill him? Hmmm…Oh yeah, a week ago.

I took a gulp from my beer and rummage my head for more sinister plans, but all this thinking is giving me a headache, not to mention my stuffy room with little ventilation. Note to self: never consume alcohol when scheming up a plan to kill that baka Pharaoh. I rub my temples, trying to sooth the damn pain. Shit, now it's getting worse, the pain was intense like somebody had just smashed your head onto a wall. You know what I mean?

I decided the best way is to get some fresh air. Trotting down the stairs, I try to keep focus and my balance. Falling down the stairs is the last thing on my mind right now. Not to mention letting my damn hikari seeing me falling down would be very, very embarrassing

Normal POV

The tomb robber plopped down on the couch, groaning. Ryou walked into the living room.

"Are you ok yami?" he asked worriedly.

"Do I look ok to you? I had a damn headache." Bakura grumbled and went back groaning. Ryou took no chances, even a headache stricken Bakura can still wreak havoc. He might turn even nastier if he's gotten angry and fed up with his headache, God knows what might happen to his house by the end of the day.

"Yami, I think you need aspirin." Ryou said, trying not to provoke his other self.

"Wha-? Ass print?" Bakura immediately jump up from the couch, covering his butt with his hands. "Hell no! My headache has nothing to do with ass printing. I'm not gonna get my ass printed!" (A/N: O.o)

Ryou was trying hard not to laugh and nearly bit off his own tongue. "Not ass print, yami, but aspirin. A-S-P-I-R-I-N. It's a type of painkiller"

"A what?" Bakura still isn't familiar with modern words.

"It's a type of medicine that numbs your nerves, so you can't feel pain." Ryou explained.

"This is it?" Bakura is now staring at the tablet on his palm and a glass of water in his other hand.

"Yup, now just swallow it with water and go rest on the couch."

Bakura popped the pill in and chugged it down with the water. He looked at Ryou and barked " The damn headache is still here! Are you sure this works? Don't try to be funny with me!"

"Yami! It takes time before you could feel the effect. Now, go rest!" Ryou nudge Bakura to the couch and force him to sit down.

"Just relax, don't try to think any complex thoughts like how to stuff Yugi's yami down the toilet bowl and flush him into the sewers."

"Hey, why didn't I think of that? Thanks a lot hikari. You've have just helped me to kill the Pharaoh!" Bakura was felling proud that his hikari is turning out to be like him.

Ryou rolled his eyes and mumbled 'why do I even care?' and went up to his room.

"Hmm, I hope the toilet bowl's big enough to swallow his hair."

A/N: To all Yami Yugi fans! Please don't kill me! Sorry if you guys are offended.


	4. Valentine’s Day chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

This is for Yugi and Yami (Atem).

A/N: Remember! This is pointless. You have been warned.

Title: Valentine's Day chocolate

It's a warm afternoon, Atem lean against the counter, letting out a big yawn. Grandpa was out on a trip to Egypt with Professor Hawkins, so our dear ex-Pharaoh had to look after the shop. He stretch and look at the time, _Aibou should be back from school anytime,_ he thought.

"Atem, do you mind watching the house while I go get some groceries. We're out of eggs." A brunette woman informed him, "and I might not be back for a while because the nearby shops are closed. So I have to go to the supermarket."

"Very well, ka-san.1" He smiled at her.

"Thank you dear, both of your lunches are in the oven" and then she waved goodbye and walked out the door.

There was nothing to do, and Atem got real bored and hungry. He sighed, trying to fight the urge to doze off. '_I have to wait for Yugi to come back before I can get some rest.'_

"Tadaima!2 Ne, Yami, you look tired." Yugi's cheerful voice rang through the air. In his hand was a paper bag.

"Thank the gods you're back. Now you can continue my shift so I can get some rest." Atem immediately rejoice at Yugi's presence, he gently pushed Yugi to the counter so he could have lunch. "I think ka-san made us spaghetti, I'm one starving Pharaoh."

"You mean ex-Pharaoh. Besides, hold up and check what I've got!" Yugi hold up the fairly large paper bag, beaming with pride.

"Eh? What's that?" Atem completely forgot his rumbling tummy and look at the paper bag. The bag was decorated with pink hearts and mushy words like "Be my Valentine", "Only yours", and "I love you".

"These are Valentine gifts from the girls from school. Here, I've got 1 for you too. It's from Anzu. She can't some over to give it to you herself coz she sprained her ankle at gym class." Yugi gave him a pink box with a card attached to it, it says "Happy Valentines Day, yours truly, Anzu"

Atem took the box, shook it a little, and then unwrap it carefully, inside is a box of Merci3 chocolates. Atem stared at it, finally his decided he still didn't understand why Yugi had got so many present, and why Anzu send him 1 too.

"Yugi, what's this Valentine thingy? And why are we getting presents?"

"Oh, today's Valentines Day. It's a day where you show your love to someone special by giving gifts like chocolate, flowers, stuffed toys, and fancy dinners. But it's not always for lovers, friends, secret crushes and families are included too. There, I've got 1 from Anzu too." Yugi explained.

"Oh I see. Looks like you're getting a truckload of chocolates too." Atem nodded, eyeing at the large paper bag.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm becoming popular in school. Looks like being the champion of Battle City Tournament really help boost my image. It was like I have a fan club. My locker was stuffed with chocolates, and my desk is piling up like a candy shop. I had a hard time keeping Jyonochi and Honda off." Yugi giggled.

"So, with all this chocolate, what should we do?" Atem asked while popping 1 into his mouth.

"Well duh, we handle them the old fashion way, dig in!" Within minutes, they're stuffing their mouths full of chocolate.

"Hah! I wonder if that bloody-asshole-baka tomb robber got any. I'm willing to bet my foot he didn't get a single gift." chuckled Atem as he pop in another sweet tasting treat into his mouth.

"Well, actually he does. Anzu gave everyone a Valentine's gift. Including him." said Yugi half-heartedly as he chomped down on a Snickers bar.

Atem nearly chocked on his chocolate, "What? That psycho got 1 too? What the hell is wrong with this world? Giving gifts to the thief king? Anzu must be out of her mind!"

"Nah, I don't think so, she looks completely sane when she handed the chocolate to Ryou. So, are you still betting on your foot?" chuckled Yugi.

"Not in a million years!"

Notes: 1 mother

2 I'm back.

3 Thank you in French. I love those chocolates, but they're quite expensive.

A/N: Hate me if you want, but I'm still posting drabbles. Review please!


	5. Ay Caramba!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.**

**A/N: I simply loooove you people! Thanks for reviewing! Sniff…and I thought someone might take out an AK47 to gun me down. Here's another pointless, weird fic so have mercy on me! (I probably gonna use this line in all my author notes.) Cheers!**

**Summary: Mixing up Atem, Bakura a.k.a Akefia and Malik equals craziness.**

**Title: Ay caramba! Zorc with diapers and broccoli?**

"Nee-chan! I'm going out. Won't be back for dinner." Malik called out as he waltz out of the house with his motorcycle keys and the Sennen Rod in hand.

"Malik! No world domination this time, or else you're grounded for life. And leave the Sennen Rod here if you know what's best for you." Roared Isis from the back of the house.

"Awww, c'mon! I wasn't going to use it on some innocent, foolish citizens." protested Malik.

"It's a no, I don't care if you use it or not. You might lost it or something and I don't have any extra time searching it back." Retorted Isis.

"You know what nee-chan, you're nasty." Snapped Malik as he threw the Rod onto the coffee table.

"Speak for yourself!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late fool. Explain yourself." Grunted Bakura, watching Malik took of his helmet. Both of them had a "Kill the bloody, goody-goody, moron of a Pharaoh" meeting at the mall.

"I was held back by nee-chan, she wouldn't let me bring the Rod along." Huffed Malik.

"Hah! Just as I thought, you're weak, letting your sister control you. Maybe I should have found a better partner in crime." Taunted Bakura.

"Well look who's talking, if you're so almighty-super-duper-king of the world, then why is the Pharaoh's still alive?" hissed Malik.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? 2 psychopaths having a chit-chat in the mall, talking behind my back." Suddenly, a rich voice rang behind them.

Both sprung towards the back and yell in unison, "The Pharaoh!" attracting stares from the crowd in the mall. Both of their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, what a coincidence!

"Why in the 9 worlds is he here? Did you leak the information?" hissed Bakura low enough for Malik to hear.

"Hell no, I didn't tell anyone a damn thing." Whispered Malik.

The tri colored hair duelist stared at both of them, watching them whispering, it made him feel uncomfortable, as if they were planning something evil.

"Heh, who would thought you 2 nutcases would go out together. People might think you're a couple." Chuckled Atem darkly.

Bakura made a noise, like a cat coughing out hairballs, and Malik was turning green and purple at the same time. "We're not a damn couple!" they screamed at the ex-pharaoh, instantly attracting stares, whispers and snickers from other shoppers.

Atem couldn't help but snicker at the duo. He definitely was enjoying taunting these psychos without having to move a finger. Not to mention they had gave him a hard time, now it's payback time.

"Hey, don't be shy. You 2 actually look 'cute' together. So, when are you guys gonna break the news?" Atem loved the way their facial expression change.

"Listen here Pharaoh, you'd better stop this nonsense of yours before I decide to slaughter you in front of this crowd." Warned Bakura dangerously.

Atem thought it's time to distract them, as both of them are advancing towards him, ready to kill.

"Holy Ra! Look! It's Zorc buying diapers and broccoli!" yelled Atem, pointing at somewhere. (A/N: where did that come from? O.o)

"Ay caramba!" squeak Malik (A/N: I love this line! Go Bart Simpson! Can Malik squeak?) He and Bakura immediately turn their heads towards the direction Atem's pointing. While they're straining their necks, trying to look past the crowd, Atem made a beeline out of the mall.

"Hey, that's not Zorc. I don't think he had that much hair…what the freaking hell! The bloody Pharaoh's gone!" Bakura went nuts and waved him arms franticly while Malik cursed loudly.

"Mommy, there're two strange men talking nasty words."

**A/N: Cackles evilly Kakakakaka, i hope that wasn't that bad. Review please! Thank you**.


	6. Lost bets & school daysPart 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.**

**A/N: Sorry for updating late guys! My ancient computer has finally busted. Got me ages to get a new one. Anyway, this is a pointless fic, read at your own risk. You have been warned.**

**Summary: Bakura loses a bet, Atem discovers a weapon that'll make Bakura go nuts.**

**Title: Lost bets and school days. (Part 1)**

"Good morning class. May I have your attention please? We have new students joining this class." announce Mr. Takayama as he walked into the class. Following him behind were three students with funky hairdos.

"These are the new exchange students from Egypt. Please, introduce yourselves."

Jyo, Honda, Anzu, Otogi had their mouths hung open, eyes nearly popped out. The girls in their class swooned and giggled at the presence of three good looking guys. The first student, who resembles of Yugi spoken out, "Hello, my name is Atem Muto. I'm Yugi's brother."

The second student, with his wild and wavy white locks, introduced himself in a majestic tone, "I'm Akefia Bakura. The famous King of Thieves, robber of all tombs, assassin of all Pharaohs, master of the shadows…"

The white haired fiend immediately stop his bragging when the third student tugged his uniform sleeve, "Don't overdo your introduction, idiot." the platinum blonde hissed into his ear, looking at the weird faces of the students and Mr. Takayama. Bakura sighed angrily and ended his speech with, "…and distant cousin of Ryou Bakura."

The third student, with shoulder length platinum blonde hair, cleared his throat and said in a mature and polite tone, "I'm Malik Ishtar, pleasure to meet you all."

Both Atem and Bakura eyed him warily, since when Malik can be so 'normal'? They've gotten used to the world-dominating-evil-cackling-Pharaoh-killing Malik. Malik too shocked himself, being polite for a change was scary to him, but Isis's threats were more terrifying.

_**--Flashback--**_

_**"Malik, you have to go to school this week."**_

_**"I don't want to."**_

_**"Brother-dear, you have to go to school. Learning's good for you. Besides, I'm more relaxed when school will keep you occupied so you won't try to kill the Pharaoh in your spare time." Isis tried to convince him in a sweeter tone.**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"Malik! If you don't go to school, I'll personally make sure that you'll go back to Egypt and guard a dusty, thousand year's old tomb for the rest of your life. No bike, no Sennen Rod, no allowance, no freedom, no Pharaoh-killing missions, NOTHING!"**_

_**Malik's eyes were like the size of extra large pepperoni pizzas, looking at his fuming sis, he quickly ran to his room for safety.**_

_**"I'll take that as a yes. You'll go to school tomorrow. And be sure to be polite to other people, if I receive a letter of complaint bout your behavior, I'll make sure you swim to Egypt yourself!" yelled Isis loud enough for Malik to hear.**_

_**--End of flashback--**_

He shuddered at that thought. Man! Isis can be a really pain in the ass. He was snapped back to reality when Bakura pulled his sleeve, Mr. Takayama was arranging their seats.

"You three will be sitting behind Yugi, Ryou and Anzu. I still have some matters to deal about, so class, please be quiet while I'm out."

After they have taken their seats, Atem spoke out in a nasty tone, "Fancy seeing you two here, I thought you two were suppose to be sent to the asylum." Bakura growled while Malik glare daggers at him.

"That's a question I would like to ask you too Atem, why are you here?" asked Anzu, Yugi never said anything bout a 3000 year old spirit would come top school.

"Heh, ka-san insisted him to come. So he won't turn into a lazy bum." Yugi chuckled.

"So, the fat ass Pharaoh decided to go to school, than prepare to be murdered by me." Bakura cackled evilly.

"Yami, no killing in school! Or else no steak for you." Ryou protested.

Bakura glared at his hikari and sat down in a huff, he was so close to strangle the Pharaoh but no, his little, annoying hikari decide to threaten him with his favorite dish.

"Speaking of which, Ryou, do explained why are they here?" asked Atem warily, pointing at the two people that enjoyed his death.

"Malik's here coz Isis wanted him to come, and Bakura's here coz he lost a bet."

"Lost a bet? What bet?" arching an eyebrow, curiosity flowed through his veins. The infamous thief king loses bets? Now that's new to Atem. The whole gang crowed around Ryou, they were curious about that bet that could make the tomb robber come to school, who has swore that he will not step into a school unless the Pharaoh becomes his slave.

"Well, it's like this…" Ryou was cut off by Bakura, "Hikari, if you valued your pathetic life, I strongly advise you not to tell." the fiend hissed in a very dangerous tone.

"You wouldn't dare tomb robber." Atem stood up, ready to defend Ryou in case Bakura would tear him to pieces.

"Guys, there's no need to start killing each other at the first day of school." Yugi squeaked nervously, eying at both spirits.

"Not now robber. We'll kill him next time, besides, I wanna hear bout the bet. Ryou, don't bother him, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you before the story ends." Malik interfered.

Ryou, confident that his yami won't kill him because of steak, started the story. "It happened last night, we made a bet that whoever can watch "Barney and Friends" for 5 straight hours wins. If I win, he'll have to do obey a command from me and vice versa. The show had only started for 5 minutes and he was alredy running up to his room screaming 'The torture! The torture!'" Ryou imitate Bakura's antics and waved his hands around and screamed.

"Ryou! I don't think sitting in my class is torturing." barked Mr, Takayama, looking at Ryou with an angry face. They were so engrossed in his story that no one knew Mr. Takayama had walked into the class. Ryou turned 10 shades of red and lowered his head. The whole class was laughing their asses off, and the loudest of all was Bakura.

But neither of them knew that Atem had made a mental note to himself, especially Bakura, who didn't know about his impending doom.

"So, the tomb robber is afraid of "Barney and Friends", most interesting. I think I'll have to start recording that show." Atem was laughing evilly in his mind.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: I hope this isn't lousy. I try to come up with something with a little suspense. Bakura's in danger and he doesn't know it. Atem's getting slightly evil and nasty in the next part and Ryou comes up with another bet. Maybe Kaiba will make an appearance, he's too busy to come in this fic.

* * *


	7. Lost bets & school daysPart 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.**

**A/N: Part 2 is back, with more craziness. This is pointless too, you have been warned. Read at your own risk!**

**Summary: Poor Bakura suffers a little, Ryou comes out with another bet, and Atem is cackling evilly, Kaiba has finally appeared in this fic.**

**Title: Lost bets and school days. (Part 2)**

The clock states 8 a.m. in the morning. Outside a window, birds are chirping loudly in a melodious tune. Suddenly, a shoe flew out of the window and hit straight on the bird, knocking the poor creature off the window and landed on the ground with a 'splat"!

"Stupid birds, they never shut up." grumbled someone beneath his blanket, he was trying to sleep again when he heard a faint sound, like some childish music tunes. He sat up, the sound seems to be getting louder and louder, and it's coming from his room. And before he knew it, "**I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE ARE A HAPPEEEE FAMILEEEE**!"

"**ARRRGGGHHHHHHH**!" Bakura fell off his bed, in the process he knocked his head onto the bed stand, and landed on the floor. His alarm clock fell off the bed stand and straight onto his face. (He was facing up when he landed on the floor)

"**OUCH! BLOODY SHIT! CRAP! ARGGHH**!"

Meanwhile, Ryou is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast heard the ruckus coming from upstairs, immediately rushed upstairs to see if his Yami isn't killing someone.

"Oh my god! Yami, are you ok?" seeing his Yami's back on the floor, with an alarm clock on his face, Ryou rushed to help Bakura up.

"Bloody Ra! That purple thingy is living in my room! And it kept singing that bloody song!" screech Bakura.

"Huh? Purple thingy? You mean Barney? Yami, that thing only comes out in the TV show. He's not living in your room. I think your having a nightmare."

"I swear I heard that idiotic song in my room! And I was bloody awake, I have proof! See outside the window, I just killed some bird with my sneakers before I heard that song." protested Bakura as he dragged Ryou to the window to see a dead bird lying beside a sneaker.

"Yami, will you stop killing birds? I'm tired of cleaning up your shoe kills." (A/N: Haha, my new word, road kill turns into shoe kill. Refers to animals that got killed by a shoe.)

"If they stop chirping so loudly early in the morning, maybe I will!" snapped Bakura.

"Alright, back to the Barney song, I'm sure you're just imagining things. There's no way that song's coming from your room, unless you're singing it in your sleep." chuckled Ryou.

"Hell no! That song is the bane of my existence. I rather rip my throat out than to sing that bloody song."

"Yami, you're becoming weak when Barney's around. All those boasting bout how almighty the tomb robber is fake, ne?" teased Ryou.

"Idiot, how dare you challenge my greatness? I bet I can withstand any bloody thing in this world!" roared Bakura, who is obviously angered by his hikari's statement.

"Oh, really? Speaking bout bets, I think I have a bet just for you." chuckled Ryou in glee with a hint of mischief in his words.

* * *

"Yami, will you stop laughing for the tenth time? It's still early, you'll wake the whole neighborhood up." pleaded Yugi in a tired tone. 

"Not if I knew that tomb robber is suffering badly in this hour." mumbled Atem to himself, who is trying hard to restrain his laughter.

"You're sounding like Bakura, please stop." obviously Yugi hasn't gotten used to hearing his Yami cackling evilly.

"Ok…ok, I'll…..try…try…to stop….laaa…laughing…th…that loud…" said Atem between fits of laughter.

After their first day of school, Atem came home and recorded an episode of "Barney and Friends" and glued the tape recorder under Bakura's bed. (How he did it? We never know.) He even set a timer so the tape will roll in the morning and by midnight, so there'll be 2 torture sessions for Bakura in 1 day. Atem even bought a stash of batteries in case the tape recorder ran out of it.

The next day in school, (yesterday was a Sunday, their first day in school is a Friday) Bakura seemed to be in bad shape. He rests his head on his desk and he had panda eyes, looks like Atem's torture session worked pretty well. Bakura couldn't sleep all night after hearing Barney's song by midnight. It freaked him out and he stood guard in his room all night in case Barney popped out from his room and started singing again. He could even hear the song playing through his head over and over and over again. He groaned in agony when he saw Atem waltz into the class, the song was giving him a major headache and now the sight of the ex-pharaoh was giving a bigger headache.

**_Flashback_**

**_"__What now? Another bet? I'm not falling for your stupid bets this time."_**

**_"__So, the almighty tomb robber's fake ne? Chickening out before hearing a bet?" taunted Ryou._**

**_"__Mortal fool! You still doubt my power? Then I'll have to prove it to you, after that you'll be cowering in fright and respect before my presence!" barked Bakura, trying not to looked wimpy in front of his little hikari. He hated the fact that people don't take him seriously, especially the Pharaoh, or Malik, maybe Ryou. Now it's time to rebuild his reputation as the merciless, almighty tomb robber._**

**_"__Very well, then. My bet is you have to be nice to Atem for 2 days. If you lose, you'll have to watch Barney for 3 hours straight. And you must not tell anyone about this bet." _**

**_"__What the 18 regions of hell! And people call me evil! I swear you're the real wolf in sheep's clothing!" screamed Bakura, shocked that his hikari starting to turn more evil than him._**

**_"__So, you're chickening out?"_**

**_"__Arrghh! Looks like I don't have a choice. Fine! I'll go along with your stupid bet."_**

**_End of Flashback_**

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he cursed as he buries his head into his arms.

"Hey robber, what the heck did you do last night? You look like shit." chirped Malik, waving his hand in front of Bakura's face, to make sure he's conscious. Bakura swat his hand away and growled as the girls swooned and giggled in Atem's presence. Atem had a hard time going to his seat as a dozen of his fan girls swarmed around him like ants around honey. Our white haired psycho snickered as things starting to get out of hand, like 2 girls decided pull Atem away from each other. Grabbing him by the arm, they start a vicious fight in "Who Gets the Spiky Hair Bishi".

"Let go Kira, it's my turn to talk to him" hissed one girl.

"Tomoko, you had your chance yesterday, now it's my turn." growled the other.

"Ladies, ladies, there's no need to fight." sweat-dropped Atem as he tried to save his arms from getting pulled off.

Bakura sighed, Ryou was giving him the "you're still in the bet" looks. He got up, as much as he hates it, he walked to Atem and the girls' direction.

"Girls, if you don't let go, you'll pulled his limbs off." cooed Bakura as he pries the girls' hands off Atem. He hated the fact that he's touching Atem, and made a mental note to wash his hands with Dettol when he's home.

The girls giggled and blushed, they were surprise that Bakura was willing to talk to them. Since day one he had been ignoring all his fan girls, pushing them away when they crowded around him. Bakura didn't seem to notice the shocked faces of Atem, Malik, Yugi, Jyo, Honda, Anzu and shockingly, Kaiba. He was trying to get the girls attention off Atem's arm and ended up with two girls pulling his arms, chatting with him in a most annoying way. Ryou, on the other hand, snickered at his friends' faces and what's going on in Bakura's mind. It seems like Bakura forgot to close his mind link and Ryou could hear him chanting "only 2 days, only 2 days, only 2 days" like a mantra.

* * *

**During lunch break**

"I think the end of the world is near." breathe out Atem as he chomped on his salad. He presume the recording of "Barney and Friends" had made Bakura gone mental.

"I agree…who would thought…" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence and sighed.

"You don't think he's up to something, maybe?" squeak Anzu, who is feeling uneasy at the thick atmosphere.

"Maybe he's trying to trick us by letting us believe he's change, than he'll strike us when we're not looking." suggested Jyo between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"Maybe if you start stop talking with your mouth full, he might not consider killing you and your geek friends, mutt. You're spitting shit all over the place." this is how the filthy rich Seto Kaiba announces his presence. Guess what, he had been listening to their not-so-private conversation.

"Shuddup moneybags! Or I'll punch the shit outta ya!" Jyo gripped his hands into fist as Honda's trying to restrain him.

"Leave us alone Kaiba, we don't have time for your stupid antics." warned Atem in a steady tone.

"Hmph! Whatever, but next time, buy a leash for your dog, or he'll start biting people and spreading rabies." Kaiba ended it here before Atem decided to use Shadow Magic on him.

"That's it! You're dead Kaiba!" screamed Jyo as he swings his fist at Kaiba. Kaiba, who is used this kind of situation, dodge it easily and gave Jyo a shove, sending Jyo knocking into their table and spilling orange juice onto Atem.(Who is sitting opposite Jyo) Kaiba smirked and walked away, victorious.

"Atem, your shirt!" squeak Anzu as she franticly searching for a napkin. The rest of the gang manages to calm Jyo down, again.

"Aw man, sorry dude." apologies Jyo sheepishly.

"Never mind." sighed Atem. Before he knew it, someone had offered him a napkin. He's eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the "kind" person who offered him a napkin. The whole gang went silent, their mouths hung open like a fish.

"Here, you should clean it up quickly or it'll leave a stain." Bakura put the napkin down on the table and left because Atem was too shocked to take it. He snickered at Atem's face, it was indeed priceless. How he wished he had a camera right now.

Bakura walked out of the cafeteria and bumped into Malik. Malik grab him by the arm roughly, halting his footsteps.

"What do you want tomb keeper? This better be good coz I have important things to deal with." he hissed grumpily.

"What in the name of Anubis is wrong with you? Don't you think I didn't see that, why are you helping the Pharaoh?" Malik was bewildered at Bakura's 360 degree change of attitude towards his life long enemy.

"Never you mind, it won't last long." assured Bakura as he shove Malik away. Right now, Bakura is seriously considering seeing a psychiatrist after hearing Barney singing and helping the Pharaoh.

"It's all your fault hikari. When this ends, I'm going to skewer you alive."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Ok people, Ryou turns a little evil. I made Bakura suffer a little, naughty naughty me. I think it'll end at part 3 or part 4, I dunno. But anyway, review please! Thank you.**


End file.
